Tortured
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. High school isn't easy for anyone really, but especially Amy who endures torturous bullying that everyone just seems to stand by and watch. Jimmy hates to watch the girl he loves being hurt but he fears he isn't able to stop it. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. High school isn't easy for anyone really, but especially Amy who endures torturous bullying that everyone just seems to stand by and watch. Jimmy hates to watch the girl he loves being hurt but he fears he isn't able to stop it. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amy Richards.

**(PLEASE READ) A/N: **Okay, this fic's made me cry already and this is only the first chapter. This chapter contains violence and a lot of it, and this fic is tackling severe bullying.

I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if I make you cry.

Please leave a review!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Tortured**

**-One- **

Amy Richards was minding her own business when the Milton siblings and the Masters siblings decided to come and bother her that day. She, the Winchesters and the Novaks were sat in the yard, just talking and laughing and watching the world go by.

Amy's hair was a shade of copper that made every girl in school jealous, and it was soft and wavy, just hanging beautifully over her shoulders. She had these sparkling misty-blue eyes that were so big and beautiful that Jimmy Novak constantly got lost in them. He loved her and he knew it. He was only seventeen and people would tell him he was too young to love, but Amy who was a few months his junior, was the girl he'd fallen in love with.

She had her friends, of course. There was Jimmy Novak, his twin Castiel, and their eighteen year old brother Gabriel. And then there were the Winchesters, Dean who was seventeen, Sam who was fourteen and Adam who was ten, but she only ever saw him at the weekend. Also, there was Anna Milton who hated her siblings antics, as well as Ruby Masters who stayed away from her siblings at home.

Then there was Crowley who was from England of all places, and he was amazingly protective of Amy who he'd always said was like a sister to him. Oh, and let's not forget Becky Rosen and Chuck Shurley, Lawrence High's longest running couple, and then finally cousins Ash and Jo Harvelle. Jo was dating Crowley and Ash was dating Anna.

But they were in the yard, minding their own business, when Castiel gasped and grabbed Jimmy's arm. The Miltons were coming, Lucifer, Michael, the adopted brothers, Raphael and Uriel, and of course Zachariah who was sixteen and thought he was a big shot.

Mr Hendrikson was on duty in the yard that day, he and Mrs Singer being the only teachers in the entire school with the guts to stop the Miltons and the Masters from carrying out their torture on Amy. Amy looked around desperately for Mr Hendrikson but couldn't see him anywhere, and then she saw Meg, Lilith, Alistair and Azazel Masters trailing behind like lost puppies, as always.

"Hi, Amy." Lucifer said with a smirk, not thinking twice before grabbing her wrist and pulling her away.

She turned to run, but Lucifer just wrapped his arms around her waist, putting her in a full nelson and swinging her from side to side. Amy screamed, screaming for anyone. She screamed for Jimmy, Castiel, Becky, Chuck, Dean...anyone...but no-one could move. She hated her friends for that. Some friends they were just leaving her to suffer like this.

They never got the guts up to help. Well...Jimmy, Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, Ash and Crowley had once, but they'd been beaten black and blue, and she _had _told them not to, but still their instinct should be to stop this from happening.

Then came the first punch from Meg, Ruby coming out of nowhere and dragging her triplet away from her friend.

"LUCIFER MILTON, YOU PUT THAT GIRL DOWN, RIGHT NOW!"

Amy cried with relief. Mr Hendrikson had seen it, they'd have to let her go, and it was going to be fine. It was going to be fine! She could go back to her friends, close to Jimmy and she could maybe even go home away from it all. But this time, Lucifer wasn't putting her down and the punches kept coming. She felt a sickening rip as her lip was split and suddenly all hell seemed to break loose in that yard.

Every single friend of hers got up and went for the others, but in the chaos, Lucifer managed to put her down and drag her away. Hendrikson sent Andy Gallagher inside for more teachers while he followed Lucifer, trying not to let him know he was close by.

"You're a sick waste of DNA, Amy." Lucifer told the girl as he threw her onto the concrete, "You don't even deserve to be breathing the same air as us."

Okay, so Amy had a few problems. It wasn't a big deal. She had anaemia, a duplex kidney (which meant she had an extra piece of kidney on one side of her body), and obsessive compulsive disorder (only mildly).

Lucifer didn't hold back before beginning to kick the poor girl so hard she let out screams and sobs, and she was just curled up in a ball on the floor, begging for him to stop. The police were going to have to be involved in this, without a doubt but firstly it had to be stopped, and the principal, Jo's mother Ellen, joined Mr Hendrikson who nodded.

"Lucifer Milton." She said, Lucifer turning and going to run before Mr Hendrikson grabbed him, "My office, now."

Lucifer didn't hesitate before making his way there, Ellen kneeling by Amy who was bleeding, shaking and crying.

"Amy? Amy, it's Mrs Harvelle...it's okay..."

"Leave me alone..." Amy mumbled, "Please..."

"Shhh," Ellen soothed, "Shhh, we're going to get you checked over and call your mother, okay?"

"No...please..." Amy cried, "I want Jimmy..."

"Okay, sweetie, okay." The principal soothed, turning to Mrs Singer who was a good friend of Amy's mother's, "Karen, go get Jimmy Novak for me."

But Jimmy was already half way there, tears streaming down his face as he sprinted towards his best friend, Karen grabbing his arms to stop him.

"Jimmy, just calm down..." She said, "Mrs Harvelle's taking her inside to check her over, but she wants you with her, okay? You need to keep calm because she's terrified as it is..."

Jimmy nodded and wiped his eyes, watching as Amy limped around the corner looking so horrendous he knew this would be a hospital job.

"Amy?" He asked, Ellen stopping so Amy could see it was her best friend, "It's Jimmy..."

"Jimmy...?" Amy whispered, bursting into more tears as he wrapped a careful arm around her and helped to lead her inside.

Happy Monday.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to know what you think so far!  
**

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. High school isn't easy for anyone really, but especially Amy who endures torturous bullying that everyone just seems to stand by and watch. Jimmy hates to watch the girl he loves being hurt but he fears he isn't able to stop it. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Amy Richards.

**

* * *

Tortured**

**-Two- **

Castiel took Dean's hand as they watched Amy having to be carried inside, turning and hugging his boyfriend when he saw tears falling down Jimmy's face too. Crowley grabbed Jo and pulled her into his arms as she broke into tears, Ash having to pull Anna away from Meg while Dean reached over and pulled Ruby to his body. Chuck held Becky close and Gabriel looked up at Michael with hate in his eyes.

"We might be cousins by blood, Michael, but let me tell you, you're dead to us. All of you."

He headed for the doors with Castiel and Dean in tow, the others looking to each other. Jo wiped her eyes and Crowley kissed her head, feeling tears burning up in his own eyes which never happened. This is was their fault too. They'd not done anything until Meg had started beating Amy black and blue and it wasn't right. They should be straight there, not waiting for their friend to get hurt in the way she had been.

"I'm not staying out here." Crowley growled, "I'm not leaving her that way. Come on."

The others headed for the doors, leaving other kids completely astounded as they'd seen everything that had happened.

* * *

Mr Hendrikson lifted Amy onto the bed in the medical room, Jimmy kneeling by her and holding her hand as she whimpered in pain. There was blood all over the place and Ellen lifted her top up to see bruising on her ribs. This poor girl had been going through torment for months and the teachers just let it happen.

Mrs Harvelle, Mr Hendrikson and Mrs Singer never let that happen in their lessons or if they saw it in the yard. The Milton and Masters families, in particular, Alistair and Lucifer had been in so much detention it was unreal because of what they did to Amy. And they didn't hurt any other kids, just Amy, and the teachers wished they knew why.

"I think we need an ambulance." The Principal said, "I just wanna be sure..."

"No..." Amy cried, looking at Jimmy, "Jimmy, don't let them...please..."

"Listen, I'll be there with you, okay?" He promised, "It's okay, sweetie...it's okay..."

"No..." Amy sobbed, "I want my mom..."

"I know..." Jimmy soothed, kissing her head and stroking her bruising face gently.

He watched Mrs Singer start to clean the cuts and dab the blood away, Amy so traumatised she was trying to fight her off. Jimmy hated himself for this, but he pinned Amy's wrists down while Ellen pinned her feet down, looking up when Amy's friends herded around the door.

"Guys, just give us a few minutes." Ellen said, Mr Hendrikson heading outside to talk to the distraught teens outside the room.

"Listen, she's hurt pretty bad, we're gonna call an ambulance." He told them, "I know this is hard for you guys, and I appreciate how upset you all are, okay?"

"Sir, we need to see her, please!" Becky cried, "It's our fault! We didn't help her when she needed us!"

"Becky, calm down." Chuck whispered, Becky turning and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm gonna speak to Mrs Harvelle and see what to do with you all, 'cause if I'm honest, I don't think you need to be here..." He said, knowing that the group would probably be better going home and calming down since they were all distraught, angry and upset, especially the girls, "Jimmy's in there and that seems to be enough for her right now."

The door opened and Amy's screaming rang out into the corridor, the sound of Jimmy trying to soothe her mixed in with it as well as Mrs Singer doing the same. Mrs Harvelle stepped out, Jo not giving a damn before running into her mother's arms.

"I want you kids to go home, okay?" Ellen said softly, "Just take a few minutes while I call Amy's mom and then your parents..."

She knew that Dean's younger brother who had just started high school and he might be at risk too. She'd never send all these students home normally, but the Milton and Masters families were dangerous and would hurt Sam if they found him in the yard.

"Dean..." She began, grabbing a piece of paper from the room and a pen, scribbling a note onto it, "Go and get your brother. Take him home. I don't another student in hospital."

"Hospital?" Crowley asked, "She's going to hospital?"

"We think she's got broken ribs..." Ellen replied, "I don't wanna risk it, kids, so just wait here and take some time to calm down, and I'll let your parents know what's happening."

* * *

Jimmy watched with Gabriel by his side as Amy lay in the hospital bed, her mother stroking her hair gently and trying to soothe her. They were outside the room, watching through the window. A shaky sigh came from Jimmy as a tear slid down his cheek, Gabriel winding a protective arm around him and holding him to his body.

It was just Gabriel, Castiel and Jimmy at home, since Gabriel's father was never around and now their mother and Castiel and Jimmy's father were travelling around Europe at the moment, and Gabriel had to be strong for both his brothers, especially Jimmy. Anna had moved in with them a long time ago, and he had to be strong for her too.

"It's okay, Jimmy." He soothed, stroking his brother's hair gently, "It's okay."

"I should've moved..." Jimmy breathed, "I...I should've helped her, not sat there like a coward and let her get hurt..."

"Jimmy..."

"She was screaming for me...and I couldn't move..." Jimmy cried, "I..."

He broke down, literally and Gabriel caught him as his legs buckled, pulling him close and sitting him on a seat nearby before hushing him and rocking him in his arms. The brothers looked up as the others made their way down the corridor, all of them sharing hugs before looking into the room at Amy who saw all of them and smiled so brightly it made them all smile too. Because Amy was only allowed two or three visitors at a time, the friends grouped up and went in for five minutes each, Jimmy staying behind with Amy's mother, Sandra.

They stayed with her, Sandra watching her baby as she looked up at Jimmy. Jimmy looked at Amy and sighed, stroking her head gently. Sandra knew that Jimmy loved her daughter. It was plain to her, and Amy loved Jimmy too, but they just needed to get together. That was all. Sandra had a feeling that this event, as horrible as it was, would bring them close together. She also had a feeling that within the month, Jimmy and Amy would be together as a couple and she knew that now Amy had a tough time ahead of her, what with getting back to school and facing everyone, talking to the police who'd been called and deciding what to do about Lucifer.

Luckily, John Winchester, Dean's father, was the person who'd probably be talking to Amy and Amy liked John. John was caring and he was a reliable person, and Amy had trusted him with a lot of things in her life. when she ran away for the first time he found her when he was on duty and had listened to her problems before talking her around and helping her through, then taking her back home.

Sandra decided to leave the two alone for a while, Jimmy smiling gently at Amy as she sighed shakily and let another tear slide down her face.

"I'm sorry I've brought all this on you guys..." Amy whispered, "I'm sorry, Jimmy..."

"Don't be." Jimmy replied, "If anyone should be sorry, it's us. We've not been there for you like we should be...and now you've been hurt so bad...I just..."

A tear slipped down his face and he shook his head, wiping his eyes and sighing. He didn't have the right to cry in front of Amy. The poor girl had been through so much and it wasn't like she needed him crying like a bitch by her side when she was injured in a hospital.

"Jimmy?"

"I love you."

Amy stared for a moment, Jimmy realising he'd just confessed his feelings to Amy. Wrong words, wrong place, wrong time. Jimmy didn't know why that had just come out, but it had.

"What?" Amy asked, trying to sit up a little, "Jimmy...?"

"I love you." Jimmy replied, "I love you, Amy..."

-TBC-

* * *

**Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
